Suicidal Love
by Shadowolf00
Summary: The story of a ninja who had nothing to live for. All she wanted was love, and once she had love her life was already over.


**Suicidal Love**

The sun rested high in the clear blue sky with only a few thin clouds drifting slowly beneath. Under that birds flew in perfect formation over the quiet forest just outside of the Hidden Leaf Village. The trees in the forest hissed and rattled as the strong winds blew past. Within one of those trees stood a young Join looking over the village hidden in the leaves. Though one distinct item tied around the Join's left arm showed that she was not from the leaf village, but was in fact from the village of sound. The Junin's entire _body_ was wrapped in neat white bandages. She wore a simple ruby-red shirt that would show nearly half of her belly if the bandages didn't cover it, and a long ruby red skirt that was slit on the sides just above mid thigh and wrapped around just under her waist line, along with a black belt around her belly. And though her head wasn't covered, a mask covered her nose, mouth, and chin. She also wore a white bandage wrapped around her eyes rendering her blind. The only part of her that was out in the open was her long light brown hair that sat high on her head in a genie pony tail, while a side bang managed to swoop to the right side of her face.

"Greetings Hatake Kakashi." The female spoke with no emotion as the copy ninja appeared in front of her. She didn't move an inch as Kakashi eyed her.

"What are you doing here Fugisaki Suliana?" The copy ninja spoke as he slipped his book into his pocket. After receiving no answer he continued. "I guess you still follow your ears instead of your eyes then." He said reaching out to touch her eye bandaging. Suliana simply pushed his hand away.

"Of corse. Why wouldn't I?" She said as just a hint of anger could be heard in her voice. "Especially after what you did to my eyes!" She said with a low growl.

"That was so long ago, and besides . . . you can still see perfectly fine!" Kakashi said with a sheepish laugh and before he could even blink Suliana had already him pinned against the trunk of the tree they were in.

"So, my vision may be fine but my eyes are completely hideous." She hissed as she wrapped her fingers around the Junin's throat and held a kunai knife to his cheek. Kakashi moved one hand to her waist while the other came to her face. He lifted the bandage around her eyes to her forehead to reveal a pair of dark green eyes with pitch black rings around them. Her skin was extremely pale making the black around her eyes really stand out.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Kakashi said with a smile visible through his mask. He pulled her body closer to his as Suliana's hand began to shake. "All I see is beauty." He smiled as he pulled his mask down revealing a tan line from where he nearly never takes off his mask. Then he reached and touched her mask. He paused when she flinched but continued once she closed her eyes he pulled her mask down and away from her mouth. Then moments later she felt his soft lips brush against her own. She dropped the dagger and didn't pay it any attention as it tumbled to the ground. The hand on his throat loosened and slid to the back of his neck as he slipped his tongue in between her lips to deepen the kiss. She kissed him back, and for a moment hesitated as his grip around her waist tightened. She then heard a noise in the distance, and she pressed her hand on his chest as she tried to make herself end the kiss. The kiss ended with them looking into each others eyes. After she gave him one last peck on the lips, she pulled her mask up over her face and pulled the bandage down over her eyes.

"Kakashi I don't want to fall in love again." She pulled his mask up for him, and him still held onto her waist.

"I understand." She could hear the disappointment in his voice, and it made her lower her head. "But remember I'll always be there for you Suli." He said pulling her into a tight hug. She hugged him back for a moment before she backed away and he released her. "Do me a favor." He let out a chuckle.

"What?" She said softly as she felt him caress her cheek with his hand. She placed a hand over his and squeezed it slightly.

"Don't get in trouble. I might have to fight you again." He chuckled, and she laughed.

"Well I don't know. That's gonna be kind of hard." She laughed weakly. "Next time we meet." Her tone became serious and she could hear a change in Kakashi's breathing. "It won't be this pleasant." She said backing away until she got to the end of the branch, there she disappeared.

"Fair well Suliana . . ." Kakashi whispered as the sounds Suliana had heard were just reaching his ears. "She truly is an amazing woman." He muttered as he placed a hand over his mouth. He looked down from the treetops and spotted his three students, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke.

"You're early . . . "Sasuke said a little surprised as he looked up at his sensei. Kakashi didn't appear his usual calm self, he looked somewhat depressed, Sasuke didn't question him, and simply waited for him to come down from the trees and began the lesson.

* * *

Quickly making her way through the Hidden Leaf Village, Suliana was sure she wasn't seen or heard as she headed strait through, she didn't want to have to stop. She would pause every now and then when she heard a ninja near by, but she never stopped long enough to be noticed. Reaching the edge of the village where the mountain was carved with the faced of Hokages past, Suliana sent her chakra to her feet and ran up the mountain with ease. One thing she already knew what was on the other side. Nothing. Or at least that was what her ears told her. She leapt from the third Hokage's nose to the second Hokages head and onto the top of the cliff. She then continued to run, but her body collided with a body that she just realized was there. She couldn't recognize the heartbeat and so prepare for battle.

"What is this?" A low cold voice spoke, and Suliana instantly knew he was evil. "A blind sound Jonin? How pathetic." She had a complete image of his form now. He was just a little taller then her and wore a thick robe so she couldn't get his body type. She also knew there was another man with him. The other man was strange, and his breathing was off. It almost sounded like he had a hole under his eyes. She didn't waist time she made three rapid hand signs then punched the air in the direction of the two men sending a furry of sonic blast at both of them. She quickly stopped and jumped to the side as the one with the weird breathing swung some kind of blade at her. "Stop!" Was all the other male had to say before the one with the sword backed off. She heard his hands move forming some very familiar hand signs. "Leave us Kisame." He threatened his friend very calmly. She knew he wasn't talking to her because she could still feel his deadly glare on her. "Fire style. Fire ball jutsu!" He said as Suliana quickly ran from the heat, though it followed her continuously she couldn't get away. She concentrated her chakra in her mouth then she pulled her mask down. She turned to face the fire.

"Have a taste of your own medicine. Sonic Boom!" She said with a low voice as the earth in front of her sunk in and the fire was blown away, as everything in front of her was gone. She quickly lifted her mask while the smoke cleared. She then listened carefully. Nothing. She taped her foot on the ground to send out sound. She then turned her head to the sky and quickly pulled out a kunai knife to block the one coming from the sky.

"You'll have to do better then that if you want to kill me." The man challenged. Suliana simply laughed as she pushed him back.

"Who said anything about wanting to kill you?" She laughed and listened for hiss reaction, and as she expected there was no change. "You're a rogue ninja right?" She asked. No regular ninja would just start fighting someone from another village unless they were sent or rogued.

"Hm." Was his response to her second question. It meant yes. "If you don't kill me then I'll kill you." Was all he said before send another fire jutsu at her. She dodged it and sent her chakra to her feet as she ran lightly and swiftly around the rogue. As soon as she completed the circle, she stepped just outside of it and took a few burns as she stomped on the ground making everything inside the circle implode. She could smell both her own and her opponents blood. This was a good sign, it means she made his ears bleed. She knew he was still long from defeat, hell if he wasn't a rogue he'd be considered a Kage, the highest rank of ninjas. This made her think that she wasn't going to win this. There was really no way. He was much to fast and too strong. All she could do was defend herself until her chakra ran out, and then he would take her life. Maybe that wasn't such a bad idea . . . though she wasn't quite ready for death yet. "So, you finally realize that your not going to win?" He asked not expecting an answer, but she gave him one anyway.

"No way! I'm not going to die by your hands! The only one who can kill me is . . ." She ripped of the burnt bandages from her torso and legs. "My lover!" She said and she could his hear his breathing stop for a moment then change from calm to anger. She smirked, and dodged one fist, caught the other, spun out of the way of a kick and took the last kick full force to her ribs. She could hear one crack but nothing that couldn't be healed. "Now why has that made you so angry sir?" She said as she tried to catch her breath and she leapt away from him. She figured he was mad because she said she wouldn't let him kill her.

"I'm not becoming your lover but I am killing you. Right now." He said sending a powerful fire attack at her that she barley missed.

"That's a shame . . . I'm currently looking for one." She said ripping off the flaming band around her eyes as she looked at the man for the first time. He was very handsome his hair was long and jet black, his face was beautiful, yet not in a girly way. She almost forgot she was in the middle of a battle as she looked at him. "But I'm not into the angry rough necks that hate the world." She said before forming a hand sign and she began to spin. "Wind style!" She soon disappeared within a quickly growing cyclone. "Cyclone jutsu!" She screamed as listened past te sound of the wind and focused on the man, she could hear his feet sliding as he was being sucked into the cyclone. She then sent a mass of ninja stars flying in all directions. She heard one grunt and then she knew he was in the cyclone with her. Her eyes were closed as she listened for his heart beat. She quickly shifted directions and everything in the cyclone was shot out, she could hear a thud as he landed. She then stopped and looked at the rogue. He glared at her with evil Sharingan. "Uchiha?" She mumbled backing away from him. "No. It can't be." She tripped over a pile of dirt created by her cyclone. _The entire clan was destroyed by the eldest son of the head family. On him and his younger brother lived. So, if Kakashi trains the younger one then I'm fighting . . . _"Itachi!" She yelped as he wrapped his hand around her entire neck like it was nothing.

"Oh, don't start begging for a quick death now." He said coldly as he brought his face dangerously close to hers. "I'm going to kill you so slow your going to wish you never ran into me." He whispered in her ear, which to Suliana sounded like he was shouting, and she cringed. "Loud huh?" He said at a regular voice level as he pulled away from her. He then stabbed her in the hip and her body feel limp. "There now, your chakra is neutralized, but you can still struggle." He released her neck. She caught herself from falling to the ground and stood up only to be punched in the stomach. She let out a yelp as she was thrown back.

When she hit the ground, she quickly doubled over in pain, only to be kicked in the head and her quickly put her hands to the back of er head. She couldn't move fast enough, and didn't have any chakra to spare. The chakra that was usable was what was keeping her alive. He grabbed her by her hair and lifted her off of the ground. He looked at her blackened eyes. "Hm . . . I didn't do that." He said touching her eye lid only to have her jerk her head to the side and she began to kick fiercely at his mid section. He didn't seem fazed. "You're more pathetic without your chakra." He said flinging her like she was a piece of trash. She quickly rolled to her feet and stood weakly as she tried to guess his next move. He began to stomp loudly making it hard to concentrate on his body movements. She then felt another fist in her belly as she flew far, and when she realized that she hadn't landed yet she knew she had been thrown off of the cliff.

She looked up at the clear blue sky as a flock of birds flew past, and everything seemed to move in slow motion. She knew that she was to weak to survive the fall, and the black figure that came rushing at her only confirmed it. She watched as Itachi's face came into clear view, and she closed her eyes. She could hear his still steady heart beat as he approached, then she heard three bodies rush past her and she felt two strong arms wrap around her body. She opened her eyes and looked up at the copy ninja. "You should have let me die." She said before her world went black.

* * *

Waking up in a white room with her clothes stacked on a table besides her, Suliana tried to sit up but a hand stopped her. "Don't push it. You'll hurt yourself." She heard Kakashi's voice. She gave a sigh and pushed his hand away. She was wearing a hospital gown and her mask, and that was it. She blushed a little then pushed Kakashi out of the room without a word. "Aw . . . Come on!" He whined and she paused before slapping him hard in the face. "All right. All right. I'll go." He said putting his hands up defensively as she closed and locked the door. She forced her hair into a tight neat genie pony tail then looked around the room. She quickly went through the drawers and pulled out all of the white bandages the room hand. It had a lot. She wrapped her entire body up to her neck, with the bandage, then she put her skirt and shirt on. She tied her head band around her arm and hooked the black belt around her waist before opening the window and leaping out without even looking. It was when she landed that she realized that she had all of her chakra back. A smile curled onto her lips as she tied the last bandage around her eyes as she ran through the streets of the village. "Where do you think your going?" Kakashi asked as he ran besides her.

"Away from here." She said simply speeding up.

"You know Itachi's still at large, right? He got away." He said with concern clearly in his voice.

"I figured as much. I'm not afraid of him. Besides, I don't know why but he held back in the fight yesterday. He could have killed me with one good jutsu if he wanted, but for some reason . . . he didn't." She said a little confused.

"Well that's odd. Itachi usually kills just because someone looked at him wrong let alone fought him. And your fight lasted a while right?" He asked and watched her nod as they came to the forest and began to leap through the trees. "Then he paralyzed your chakra so he could _play_ with you . . . " She could hear anger in his voice and she spoke up.

"Well it was partly my fault. I got cocky and I was the one who-" Kakashi stopped her on a branch and looked at her and scanned her covered face for an explanation. "Why are you defending him? He tried to kill you!" Kakashi yelled making Suliana cringe from his volume. She didn't have an answer for him. But he insisted on one.

"I don't know . . . " She murmured as Kakashi turned around for a moment before turning back and his mask was down. He touched her face and pulled down her mask. He leaned forward to kiss her.

"What is this?" A voice interrupted both of the ninjas and they quickly covered their faces. Suliana cursed under her breath for not noticing the imposter sooner. "The copy ninja and the sound ninja a couple?" Itachi said coldly. "That hurts." He said as he landed on their branch and Kakashi pushed Suliana behind him. "Move you old copy cat." Itachi said easily pushing Kakashi out of the way. "I'm not here for you. I'm here for your lover." He said catching Kakashi's kunai dagger.

"He is not my lover." She said throwing a dagger at him, only for it to turn out to be a substitution jutsu. She then felt his arm wrap around her neck tightly. "Why are you still trying to fight me?" She choked as she tried to catch her breath. _Why can't I hear him anymore?_ She struggled against his grip but he wasn't holding back this time, and most of her attacks that could get her out of his grip wouldn't work with her back to him, and he made sure to keep her back to him.

"Let her go!" Kakashi growled as he tried his chidori on Itachi. Itachi turned so that Suliana would take the blast and Kakashi turned his hand at the tree trunk. The chidori to Suliana sounded like a million nails on chalk boards, being pumped through a million loud speakers at full blast in a hollowed room full of people dragging nails on more chalk boards. Suliana wanted to faint, but didn't she simply fell into Itachi, who wrapped an arm around her torso to hold her up. This was very unlike Kakashi. He usually had more strategy to his attacks.

"I'm not trying to do anything. I am going to kill you like I said." Itachi said as he leapt off of the branch as the tree fell to the ground. He landed on another tree and used one hand to block Kakashi's attacks. But what Suliana couldn't understand was why he hadn't killed her yet. He had her in a choker hold, all he had to do was break her neck and it'd be over.

"Then do it already!" Suliana screamed making both of the males' stop in their tracks. "If your going to kill me then just get it over with!" She screamed out of breath. She could feel his body tense up slightly, then relax.

"Don't say that Suli! I can't live without you!" Kakashi said dead serious. Suliana turned head away from him. "I love you . . . " She could feel Itachi's body tense up again.

"I'm sorry but . . . I can . . . and I . . . I . . ." She heard both Itachi and Kakashi's hearts speed up, it was loud and it didn't make her feel one ounce of regret when she finally completed her sentence. "I don't love you Kakashi." She heard Kakashi's heart skip a beat and Itachi's went back to normal, and his body relaxed. She could feel him shift slightly as he reached into his pockets. He threw a hand full of daggers at Kakashi, most hit but some missed. Itachi took this chance to take off running with the stunned Suliana, she was still getting over the sound of the blades as they cut through his flesh. She began to shake slightly in Itachi's arms. "Let me go!" She cried as she began to flail about trying to get him to drop her. He did, but not where she wanted him to. He was high in the air when he lost his grip on her. She listened closely, trying to make out her surroundings. She was falling into a clearing. She turned her body and kicked off of a rock before flipping and landing safely on the ground. "If your going to kill me then do it. If not, then leave me be!" She screamed in the direction of his heartbeat which soon disappeared. She heard the ground shift slightly and she turned around thought she was blocking an attack but all she felt was a genital hand, then her bandage around her eyes was yanked off.  
"I don't want to kill you yet. Besides you said earlier that I couldn't." He said coldly as he looked into her eyes. "So, does your little mind change make you a liar?" He asked as she turned her head away from him. She was very embarrassed of her eyes. Also, she couldn't answer his question. "Look at me!" He hissed using his hand to turn her face to look at him, but she was crying. Tears didn't faze him. "Do you want that old copy ninja to kill you?" He asked.

"No!" Suliana pushed away from him and stormed away. "Never! Besides, he's already hurt me." She said tearing off a piece of bandage and tying it over her eyes, her tears still managed to show. "Why would you think something like that?" She asked turning in his direction.

"Because, you said, you wanted to be killed by your lover. And you and Kakashi-"

"Ok, stop right there." Suliana boldly cut of Itachi. He shot a deadly glare at her. "First of all, he is not my lover. We used to be lovers, years ago. This was the first time in around three years I've even heard from him." She said glaring right back. As she had said before she was not afraid of Itachi. "Besides, he did this." She said lifting her bandage from over her eyes. "He used that damn chidori and part of the attack hit my eyes." She said pulling the bandage over her eyes. "My site is fine, but he burnt the skin around my eyes, and it never healed." She said with a sigh.

"Is that why you broke up with him?"

"No. I just didn't love him anymore."

"I see. So why do you keep your eyes covered?" Itachi asked the curiosity deep in his smooth voice.

"Because, it's embarrassing! I look like the living dead!" She said throwing her arms up in the air. Itachi smirked, and stifled a laugh. "What?" Suliana asked seriously. He didn't answer her. She pouted slightly and turned to walk away but felt his hand cup her shoulder. "Now what?"

"What's your name?" He asked her coldly. She had gotten use to his coldness. It was a little sexy to her in fact. She smiled under her mask. "Why are you smiling?" He asked making her smile be replaced by a blush that he thankfully couldn't see.

"My name is Suliana Fugisaki." Suliana said very proud of her name.

"Oh. That's an ok name I guess . . . " He muttered.

"Itachi Uchiha! Was that a complement?" She asked before receiving a deadly glare from Itachi. She couldn't see it but she could feel it. "Maybe you're not so evil after all." She smiled under her mask as she jumped out of the way of a punch. "Calm down. If it makes you feel any better, it was the worst complement I've ever received about my name." She lied.

"Don't lie to me." Itachi said dearly serious. "And no, it doesn't." He said with a hint of sarcasm. "Why are you smiling?" He asked again. She couldn't help it. It was cute how he tried not to be kind. "I wonder . . . " He muttered as he lifted her chin gently with his hand then slid his hand to the side of her face slowly. Suliana was at a lost for words. His touch sent chills throughout her entire body and she didn't know why. She tried to keep her legs from becoming jell-O as she raised a hand to stop him from removing her mask. He moved his hand from her face as he pressed his lips onto the mask and through to hers. That was it, even though the mask blocked most of the kiss it was enough to completely jellify her legs, she collapsed into his arms. She could hear him stifle a laugh as she regained her balance. "Was my kiss that good? I couldn't even get your mask off." He said making sure she could stand on her own.

"Not even!" She lied. "I've been feeling like that all day. You just happen to kiss me when my legs gave." She said with a laugh. She felt him remove the bandage over her eyes. "Do you really enjoy looking at my ugly eyes?"

"Yes." He said making her pout. Her lower lip could be seen through the mask. He tossed the bandage and looked into her eyes before he shook his head and gave her a disappointed look. She arched a brow, and tilted her head to the side.

"What?" She asked confused, as he placed his large hand under her chin and squeezed her cheeks slightly.

"What?" He mocked her, and it hurt her a little. "You lied once again. Why do you continue to lye to me?" He asked her and she ruffled her brows still confused. "You said your eyes were ugly, we'll I see nothing ugly on you." He said as his voice softened. Suliana smiled up at him, and he slid a finger in the mask and pulled it down gently. She stopped his hand again with her own. He was after all Itachi, but her heart wanted this so badly. She moved her hand and allowed him to remove her mask. He pulled it down under her chin, then ran a finger across her jaw bone and up to her lips. She was short of breath. She closed her eyes, and waited for a rough kiss, but instead his lips' barley brushed her lips and she soon found herself kissing him back. His hand slowly slipped around her waist as he pulled her closer and licked her lips for permission. It was the first time he asked permission for anything, and it was strange to him. She parted her lips and allowed his hungry tongue into her mouth. She wrapped her hand around his neck and felt him tense up. She stroked his neck until he relaxed and deepened the kiss.

There was a sharp pain in her chest as her eyes shot open to look at a saddened Itachi. He looked back at her and gently laid her body down in the field as she smiled at him. He kissed her once more, then tied the bandage around her eyes and pulled her mask up over her face, "Thank you Itachi Uchiha." She said slowly as he stepped back and watched her chest raise and fall with a dagger in the spot where her heart sat.

"You wanted to be killed by your lover. So, I became your lover and killed you. The problem is I didn't mean to fall in love with you." Itachi said with a sigh as he saw her chest stop. She was dead. "I love you Suliana Fugisaki." He muttered before turning to the trees. "Happy copy ninja?" He asked looking at Kakashi whose been watching them the entire time.  
"Not until you're dead." Kakashi sighed.

"Not gonna happen." He said as he tossed a dagger with an exploding talisman on it at the tree Kakashi was in, before he walked away from the first woman he ever fell in love with.


End file.
